


Science Class for Weebs

by Cosmic_Hecking_Star



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Roblox (Video Game), Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Hecking_Star/pseuds/Cosmic_Hecking_Star
Summary: V Flower attends science class with a bunch of her gamer pals. AKA A stupid crossover roleplay that I turned into a crack story (kinda). Please be aware that this isn't a serious story. Slight drug use so beware if you're sensitive to that sort of thing. Also warning: simps. There's simps in this story. Figured that should be a warning in itself.
Kudos: 5





	Science Class for Weebs

**Author's Note:**

> VFlower attends science class. Her friends proceed to do drugs. And drug deals.

As the bell rung at Weeabo Academy, our lovely protagonist, V Flower, jumped through the science class window. Already in the classroom was Rantaro, Beebo, Fukase, Taevo, Piko, Hamood Habibi, Chao, Artyom, Kaede and Rin. Oliver the hecking 12-year-old walks in and announces that he’s the teacher. 

‘HOW WAS THIS POSSIBLE??’ V Flower screamed in her tiny head. ‘I AM LIKE 17 AND IM RETAKING EVERY SUBJECT!!!!!!!!11!!!1!1!1’. 

“Okay g-gamers! (no, I am not going to put gaymers, you filthy degenerate) Today we will make science juice!” Oliver said so cutely owo. Oliver then opened his inventory and threw chemicals at us so we can create potions. Fukase and some other dumb asses started drinking the chemicals. 

Dammit Fukase.

Oh and the other students whom we don’t care about started protesting making potions. The infant that is the teacher was forced to give them another activity before they died, and he got sued.   
“How about we just watch a movie??” He sighed.

Oliver put on the My Little Pony movie (because idfc what you say this movie was a masterpiece) except it was made with MMD. But then the troublemaker bad boy single demon angle Hamood Habibi decided to rebel against the masterpiece amazing movie that is My Little Pony…...m-movie.

“We want Tom and Jerry!!!!!!11!!1!”.

Oliver bursted into tears, because he is a fetus, and put on Jom and Terry. He had to put on the bootleg version before he got copyrighted and got his video taken down. Since the teacher didn’t take the chemicals, Fukase proceeds to lowkey make drugs. And since Oliver is a hecking sperm cell, he didn’t know what drugs are or what they look like. Taevo and Fukase do a drug dealer in the middle of class while the song Open Your Eyes, but it was nightcored, was blasting in the back. 

Kaede the teacher’s pet decided to go up to Oliver who’s still sobbing and having a breakdown on the floor.

“Oliver... Do you even know what you’re doing??”

“EFNWOIFEWIOFWENOIFW NO I DON’T!!!!!! I DONT EVEN WANT TO BE A TEACHER!!! I WANTED TO MAKE MONEY FOR HIO MY ONII CHAN OWO UWU” Oliver has a seizure on the floor as you do.  
Oh wait. I forgot about our dearest protagonist, V Flower. What is she doing? Well, she’s doing the drugs that Fukase made. And yes, she did get them for free because Fukase is a simp who gives her things with a kiss on her toes and probably is her top contributor to her OnlyFans. As V Flower snorts cocaine, Kaede feels bad for little Oliver and offers him some money. Unfortunately, everyone was listening and swarmed Kaede and her rich girl energy.

Rin, Len, Fukase, and Chao start jumping her. Kaede rejects Fukase first because of his ugly rat face and because he was probably going to use that money to buy every drug. And then sell them.  
Don’t get me wrong, it was a genius plan but also quite illegal. 

Since Kaede is also a simp, she gives a 20-dollar bill to Oliver. Except she isn’t allowed to simp for Oliver unless she wants jail time. Artyom, who looks like Ferb from Phineas and Ferb for some reason, tries to do a quick tootsie roll deal with Kaede but tootsie rolls aren’t even that good, so she declines. 

And then it’s lunch. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this absolute MASTERPIECE. Criticism and suggestions are MUCH appreciated.


End file.
